M a y b e O n e D a y
by addictedtochocolates
Summary: 'And he hoped—knew, really—that maybe one day, when they both finally worked things out and got back together, they'd be amazing, wonderful, beautiful.'  Takes place in iLove You. Seddie oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, sadly. D: (If I did it'd be called iSeddie.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Freddie looked at Sam as she passed him on the staircase.<p>

Maybe it was just him, but he had a feeling that Sam was crying. Her body was racking, and her shoulders were heaving slightly, her hands leaving their positions by the sides of her body to her golden curls, and maybe—he couldn't tell, with her back to him—her face.

And immediately his stomach heaved as he realised what was going to happen next.

And it felt like his stomach had fallen out of his body when they entered the lift and she stopped it. His suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

><p>"So."<p>

How was it that one simple word could say so little, yet convey so much?

"She wasn't talking about us, you know." Were the first words he said to her afterwards, with her staring into the air in front of her, saying what was probably on both their minds. She leaned against the walls, her face seemingly emotionless, as if the emotional walls she had were back up again.

He'd only seen her like this _once_—at the Ridgeway Lock-in—and it kind of intimidated him a little, because it only meant one thing—that even Sam Puckett herself had no idea what was about to happen.

"I know." She said, almost laughing it out, looking at him. "But..."

Her tone suddenly became serious again, and Freddie felt his heart crack into two. Sam was hardly ever this serious... something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Do you think maybe... you and I are taking something we have and..." She trialed off when he cut in, uncertain and hesitation lingering in her eyes.

"Trying to force it into a boyfriend-girlfriend thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I mean—I don't know." Freddie fumbled, trying to find the right words to convey what he wanted to say. "I-it's like—after all these years of us, y'know, being at each other's throats. And you kissing me, that night at school, it was pretty... _intense_."

He saw her wince a bit and bite his lip, and the familiar glint came into her eyes, and he recognised a witty comment coming up.

"H-hey." She said, her voice shaking a little, "You put_ me_ in a mental hospital."

He laughed, because, that was Sam, alright,_ always_ having to have the last word.

And he sees a bit of hurt and pain in her eyes. So maybe he was the nub Sam had always insisted he was, after all, because he couldn't stop the pain she was feeling right now.

Then she lifted those blue eyes to meet his.

"So... the kiss was just..._ intense_?" And he hears the innocent little girl in Sam, the one who's terribly insecure, who isn't sure of herself, and he grins a little.

"And fun."

"Yeah." She says, slightly pleased, but there's just a tiny hint of sadness and bitterness that makes Freddie realise that this agreement isn't just about the kiss. "I just, I don't really know id you and I really click... that way."

And he swears he can hear his own heart break into two.

"Yeah." He continues, and he can't help but have a sliver of hope that there's still hope for the both of them. And he grins at the possibilities, turning over to look at her. "But, well, maybe one day, if you get a little more _normal_,"

And Sam butts in, because she's Sam, and it's what she does best, "Or if you get a little more _abnormal_..."

They chuckle together, and Freddie leans against the elevator wall, feeling more than a little déjà vu. After all, this was where he and Carly broke up too.

But this time, it's different, as well. With Carly, Freddie knew that the chances were close to zero that she would ever feel anything for him ever again, without anything in return.

With Sam, there's a tangible _'Maybe someday'_ lingering, and he knows it's only a matter of time before either of them cave in.

"So... did we just break up?" She asks, looking over at him.

"Feels like it." He says, turning over to look at his now ex-girlfriend. "But hey—it was mutual, right?"

And there's a part of him that hopes Sam will say no, that she still wants him like he needs her, and that this is just a road bump in their relationship.

"Yeah." She says, and he notes the slight crack in her voice. She takes a breath, as if trying to regain Sam Puckett mode, and he feels a sense of pride as he takes in the next few words. "But I'm still going to tell people I dumped you nerdy little heart."

**_Atta girl._**

He smiles wryly. "Fair enough."

"Oh well." She says, and starts up the elevator again, leaving them in silence as the full impact of what happened sinks into their minds.

And he knows what he has to say when the elevator doors open, and before it does, he readies himself to say what he's wanted to say but never worked up the nerve to actually say it out loud all this time.

* * *

><p>"I love you."<p>

The words slip out of his mouth easily, more of a question than a statement, almost as if the words had always been at the tip of his tongue. And in a way, it was.

And as she looked at him, he could see the emotions in her blue eyes, sparkling with tears, and his heart pumped quickly in his chest as she started to crack a smile on her face.

"I love you, too." It came out as a breathless comment, and as Freddie let out his breath, he couldn't help but hear the crack in her voice, like she wanted to cry, but wouldn't let herself. The walls of Samantha Joy Puckett, the tomboy, the one who has him spinning in circles around her, who had messed up all his plans, were finally, _finally_ starting to fall.

Subconsciously, he had held up his hand, and she had walked up to him, and he held her in his arms, their lips touching one last time, sharing on final bittersweet kiss, and her was surprised at the salty taste of her tears (and his), as they met their lips.

And he hoped—knew, really—that maybe one day, when they both finally worked things out and got back together, they'd be amazing, wonderful, beautiful.

Maybe one day, they'd get back together again.

And he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey guys. (: **

**I hoped you liked this, it's actually been in my notebook for awhile, but I haven't uploaded it till now. **

**Reviews? (: I'll give you some of Carly's Special Lemonade!**

**On second thought, that's disgusting. How about a nice can of Peppy Cola instead?**

**Love,**

**R;**

**PS(I'm thinking of getting a Beta. Anyone interested? PM me!)**


End file.
